Hidden Adventures
by lemonstand
Summary: Megumi and Kiyomaro are good friends on the outside, what happens behind the scenes...complete until i get an idea


I've been gone from this site so long I almost forgot my password...Now I'm starting a new story... I should finish my other one and I will when I find a spark of inspiration...

-Lemonstand

(Well, this isn't a lemon, think of this as an orange on the lemon stand, a sour one)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Konjiki no Gash Bell, this in no way has anything to do any kind of ownership with the show. Just Imagination.

* * *

-Hidden Continuation- Episode #30

What Kiyomaro and Megumi were doing, going for juice? I don't think so...

**Bold-** Kiyomaro thinking

_Italics-_ Megumi thinking

"Right. We'll be waiting!" chirped Gash

The pair continued to move away from their picnic site, leaving the blushing red head and the oblivious blond, under the excuse of buying juice.

"Megumi-san, i don't think you need me to help you carry four juices..." Kiyomaro said skeptical turning his head to look at the idol as she continued to push him away from their original spot.

"Why Kiyomaro-kun?" Megumi said innocently, "What could you possibly mean?" She stared right into his eyes

Kiyomaro looked and his eyes widened, she had that look, the same one she gave him the day that they met. He knew what she wanted and he smiled. As they turned the first corner she stopped and pinned him against the wall. His eyes looking right into hers, her eyes were glazed, so were his.

"I want you now Kiyomaro-kun." Megumi said softly pressing her lips to his neck, her arms wrapping around his neck as to kiss him. Kiyomaro pressed his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent, her own brand of shampoo, it was quite seductive. His arms wrapped around the girl as she slow moved her lips closer to his.

"Ki-yo-ma-ro-kun, kiss me." she whispered to him, face flushed, emphasizing each syllable with a small thrust from her hips, locking eyes with him.

He couldn't help himself, a beautiful girl all over him he couldn't resist himself and his desire. He mashed his lips against the brunette's and flipped their positions, closing his eyes, pressing her against the wall. She moaned lightly into the kiss as she felt his body pressing against hers, closing her eyes she slowly opened her mouth to let her tongue press against his lips. He allowed her in and her tongue pressed on, familiarizing itself with the inside of his mouth. She probed his mouth as she took a small breath through her nose, he was so close all she could smell was him, there was a mixture of burned cloth, Gash (he has his own smell XD) ; the rest was uniquely Kiyomaro-kun. She moaned again as she felt him pressing into her more heavily and the fact that his tongue suddenly became active did nothing to help her.

**Megumi-san is rather energetic today isn't she?- **Kiyomaro thought to himself as he began to take action as well, his tongue wanting a taste of her mouth. He pressed his tongue against hers dancing in a way before lightly pressing forward. He led her tongue back into her mouth where he began his exploration. Her glasses now hindering them were dropped on to the grass at their feet as they angled their faces to get even closer together. Her lungs from singing were trained to hold air but Kiyomaro had no such practice. He pulled back from her, resting his forehead against hers, panting, his eyes still closed.

"Kiyomaro-kun...more..." Megumi pleaded lightly. She wanted..no needed him. When they were together, she could be anything she wanted, she knew he would accept her no matter what and she needed it, the kind of ultimate acceptance. She opened her eyes just to find his lips again before kissing him hard, shooting them both back to cloud nine. His arms tightened around her waist as one of his hands began an ascent up her back, reaching a point before slowly moving back down, sending shivers down her spine. She drew small circles with her fingers on his back when she opened her eyes in shock. She looked around and calmed down, it was a small alleyway between two buildings. The thought of being caught frightened her yet excited her at the same time. However, her and Kiyomaro's lives wouldn't really accept that. She could see the headlines of her on the front page being named something foul while Kiyomaro would live his life being harassed by reporters and fans. Kiyomaro, sensing her loss of passion, pulled away.

"Megumi-san, whats wrong?" He was worried, only minutes ago she was attacking him wasn't she.

Tears were running down her face.

"Whats wrong Megumi-san? Did I hurt you?"

She giggled slightly, how could you hurt someone by kissing them? Especially that well. She looked into his eyes sadly.

"Kiyomaro-kun, its not fair...I want to be able to do this with you in public, I mean, I don't want to have to hide our relationship. I want to walk with you, and cuddle with you and hug you without anybody interfering. I want to have a normal relationship, no reporters, no secrets, just us. I want to make you happy to be mine."

He smiled, she was just way too kind. He kissed her lightly, she looked up and saw his smiling face.

"Megumi-san," he sighed; how could he make her understand that all of that was extra as long as she loved him, "You know that its impossible for you now. You're an idol."

"But Kiyoma- He cut her off with a kiss.

"Megumi-san, I am already happy that we're like this together, as long as you're with me. I love you."

She smiled as her tears fell, _Stupid Kiyomaro-kun, stupid Kiyomaro acting so cool... _

He kissed her again, this time as reassurance, and she kissed him back hard.

This time she took control but invited his tongue into her mouth. She loved the feeling of his love for her, she needed it now, this feeling, the feeling of her heart, so full, so, so indescribable. She needed it more than ever. One of her hands moved down and then she ran her hand up his back from under his shirt.

"Megumi-san!" Kiyomaro exclaimed, "We can't do that now. We need to get back to Gash and Tio!"

"But..but..alright..." Megumi was slightly downacast but Kiyomaro had a point.

The couple arranged their clothes back to normal and waited for their breathing to calm.

"Arigato Kiyomaro-kun." Megumi said to him smiling. She kissed him on the cheek before skipping back around the corner to the picnic site.

"That girl is such a hassle..." Kiyomaro said to himself smiling. Then he remembered something and started to walk off in the other direction, sighing as he thought about his favorite idol, and trying to decide what her favorite kind of juice was.

* * *

Yay, I finished a fic, I might add more chapters if I can find more alone time for Megumi and Kiyomaro.

I don't like the ending much, kinda finished up...but reviewing would be appreciated

Thank You for Reading a fic by lemonstand


End file.
